


in love with all of these vampires

by allthempickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Power Bottom, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Klaus is sitting in Dave’s lap and looking down at him, eyeliner smeared around his eyes. He is a vision in black, and Dave just wants to touch.





	in love with all of these vampires

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm i should edit this more but i'm not going to. enjoy!
> 
> also: i didn't tag this as graphic violence, but there is some blood. please be cautious if this could be upsetting.

Klaus is sitting in Dave’s lap and looking down at him, eyeliner smeared around his eyes. He still has his booty shorts and black mesh shirt on, and his nipples are showing through the fabric. He is a vision in black, and Dave just wants to touch. Hold his waist in his hands, feel his cool skin. Dave shifts, pushes his hips up into Klaus, and tugs lightly where his hands are bound to the headboard. The rope isn’t too rough, but he can’t forget that it’s there; it’s a constant reminder that he’s not in control. He’s not allowed to touch. God, that’s fucking hot.

Klaus is grinding in Dave’s lap, slowly rubbing his ass over Dave’s dick. Dave is shirtless, but still has his jeans on. The slightly-not-enough friction is driving Dave wild. He shifts again, and Klaus slows the movement of his hips. He leans over, and rubs his fingers gently over the skin on Dave’s wrist, right below where the rope is tied.

“You still good with this?” He checks.

“Yes.”

“Okay. We can stop if you need to.” Klaus has a worried look on his face, suddenly unsure of what they’re doing.

“I know Klaus. I trust you.” Maybe this is Dave’s first time being tied up, but they’ve already talked about it a lot. And he feels safe with Klaus. He smiles at Klaus, hoping it’s reassuring.

“Okay.” Klaus breathes. Then he’s running his hand down Dave’s arm, so light it almost tickles. The feeling makes Dave want to shiver, a light fluttery feeling traveling down his arm and to his chest.

Klaus trails his hand all the way down Dave’s arm and then across his chest, stopping with his hand on Dave’s sternum. He’s looking down at Dave’s chest and lets out a little “mmh” before looking at Dave from under dark eyelashes. He’s sitting too still, and Dave grinds up against his ass, looking for a reaction. Klaus smirks, fangs peeking out from behind his lips.

“Want something?” He asks, then lets out a sharp laugh, seemingly surprised at his own words.

“Baby, you know I do.”

“Be patient,” Is Klaus’s retort, but he reaches down and begins to unzip Dave’s jeans. He sticks his hand down Dave’s pants and cups his hand over Dave’s dick, squeezing lightly. Dave can’t help it; he moans and bucks into the contact.

Klaus smiles, and Dave tries to hide his face in his arm, suddenly shy.

“No, no. You’re gorgeous babe. You’re beautiful, my precious Davey. That was so hot.”

Dave laughs nervously, but stops trying to hid his face. He lets Klaus hold his face in his hand. Klaus rubs his finger over Dave’s flushed cheeks, swipes his thumb under Dave’s eye. Dave let’s his eyes fall shut, relaxing at the tender gesture.

“I- I don’t even know why I’m- I-” Dave is having trouble with words.

“Hey, you okay?”

Dave nods and leans up, trying to kiss his boyfriend. Klaus leans down and kisses him, sweet and filthy, grinding their hips together at the same time. Dave can’t do anything but gasp and move against Klaus. So good.

Then they break, and Klaus is moving down the bed. He suffles down and grabs at Dave’s pants, finally pulling them down and off. Dave lifts up his hips to help Klaus get them off, but they still get stuck around one of his feet. Klaus tugs at them, face scrunched up in frustration, and Dave worries for a second that he’s going to fall off the bed when they come off. He doesn’t, but it’s a close call.

Klaus crawls up and does the same with Dave’s boxers, throwing them onto the floor with a flourish. Dave giggles at that, nudges Klaus’s hip with his knee where Klaus is knelt between Dave’s legs. Klaus turns back to him.

“Hey big boy.”

“Oh my god,” Dave complains. Klaus is running his hands through the light hair on Dave’s thigh. Dave is going to speak, but then Klaus is mouthing at the insides of his thighs, running his hands across his hips, and the thought is gone.

His mouth is hot, and it feels amazing as he licks and sucks Dave’s skin. Trails his tongue up to his perineum. Squeezes Dave’s hip. Takes Dave’s cock in his hand and licks a strip up the underside of it. Dave just gasps, moans.

Klaus kisses messily at the base of Dave’s cock and then moves up to suck at the head. Dave can’t take it; he moans and pushes his hips up. Klaus pulls back and gives him a dangerous look. He digs his nails into the skin of Dave’s hip and pushes him back down. Hard. Dave whimpers.

“You get what I give you.”

Oh fuck. Dave clenches his fists above his head and bites his lips.

“Yeah. Yes.” Is all he can get out.

Klaus goes back to licking at his cock, holding his hips down this time. He licks the slit of Dave’s dick, and then sinks down. He takes Dave’s cock deep. He can feel his cock hitting the back of Klaus’s throat. Shit. And Klaus isn’t even gagging, just bobs his head up and down, wet noises making Dave blush.

Dave vaguely registers that he’s moaning, deep and wrecked sounding. It’s so much, just staying still, let Klaus do whatever he wants to him. Fuck, he’s close.

“Klaus…”

Klaus makes a questioning noise, Dave’s cock still in his mouth. Dave shudders at the feeling.

“Klaus I’m gonna come- if you- if you want-”

Klaus pulls off with a pop and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He stays kneeled between Dave’s legs for a moment, dragging his fangs along the inside of his thigh. Dave’s stomach swirls in anticipation. He waits, shakes from the nerves. Then Klaus is sitting up and climbing out of the bed.

“Wait…”

Klaus pauses, leans over him and whispers. 

“I’m not leaving.”

Standing up, he turns around and begins to slip his shorts off, and Dave realizes that he hasn’t been wearing underwear under them. He admires the dimples in Klaus’s back, and the curve of his ass. As Klaus bends over, Dave gets a view of the butt plug nestled between his cheeks. The base is a dark red gemstone, so pretty against Klaus’s skin.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table, Klaus climbs back onto Dave’s lap. Dave looks up at him, silent, breath shaky. Klaus, ever the performer, smirks and licks over his fangs slowly before popping open the cap of the lube.

He reaches back, and Dave can’t see it, but he can watch Klaus’s face as he pulls out the plug. Klaus’s eyes close for a moment, and he lets out a little “ah.” He tosses the plug to the side, and squirts lube onto his fingers, reaching back to finger himself open.

Dave watches, enrapt. Klaus is moaning quietly, almost grunts, hips moving slowly. His mouth is dropped open. So fucking gorgeous; an unearthly beauty.

Then Klaus is wiping his hands off, reaching back, and sinking down on Dave’s dick. He’s slick, sinks down easily. Dave gasps and moans loudly. He pulls at the ropes again, wanting to put his hands on Klaus. Wants to touch him. The ropes are tight around his wrists, stinging his skin.

Klaus is fucking himself on Dave’s cock, setting a fast pace. Dave tries to match his pace, but he can’t keep up. He just takes what Klaus gives him. He feels used in the best way possible.

Klaus leans over and licks up Dave’s neck. Dave freezes in place, panting slightly. Klaus is still grinding down on Dave’s dick, a different angle now. Dave’s heart is pumping fast, and his body is hot with anticipation. Can Klaus hear the blood rushing in his veins? Can he hear the way his heart is beating?

Their eyes meet. Klaus’s pupils are blown wide. Unnaturally wide. The wild look in his eyes sends a shiver through Dave. Icey and sharp. He reaches up and grabs Dave’s hair and pulls his head to the side, baring his neck. Dave can’t see anything like this; the side of his face is being pushed into the pillow. But he can feel. Klaus’s grip stays tight in his hair, just this side of rough, and Dave can feel the slightest brush of Klaus’s lips along his neck. Dave can’t help it; he whines low and needy.

“Yeah?”

“Klaus, please.”

Dave knows he sounds desperate. Like a fucking mess. He can’t help it.

“What was that?” Klaus teases.

“Please,” Dave almost sobs.

And then he feels Klaus’s fangs sinking into his skin.

It only stings at first, like he got nicked by a knife. Then the pain builds. It hurts, but Klaus stays where he is, finally still on top of Dave. In the back of his mind, Dave knows that he’s shaking and sweating, body reacting involuntarily to the bite. He’s too out of it to give it much thought.

He rides it out, and soon the bite just stings again. His body is buzzing, a pink, electric feeling. Klaus is licking and sucking at the wound on his neck, and he can feel it. The way Klaus’s tongue swipes over it, his lips wet against his throat. He can feel what must be a trickle of blood drip down his neck.

Dave is in a haze of pleasure, floating on the high. Dave trusts Klaus. He surrenders himself to the feeling, moaning and whimpering, thrusting into Klaus, enjoying the strange feeling of someone feeding on his blood. 

Klaus pulls away from his neck and releases his hold of Dave’s hair. Looking up, Dave sees Klaus’s face, blood around the mouth and dark, dark eyes. It’s what pushes him over the edge, and he’s coming, body tensing and vision going hazy.

\---

Dave comes back to himself a few minutes later and blinks his eyes open to the vision of Klaus before him.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

“Mmmm.” Klaus is dabbing something on the bite. His fingers feel nice and cool against Dave’s hot skin.

“Can I get a confirmation you’re okay?”

Dave lazily moves his hand to give him a thumbs up.

“Good.”

Klaus has him eat some food and drink a bit of water, and then they lay down together. Klaus wraps his arms and legs around Dave, covering as much of his body as possible. He tucks his face into Dave’s 

“What a cute little creature of the night,” Dave whispers and Klaus nips his shoulder gently in retaliation.

“What a cute little fucking shit of the day you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this as a draft for far too long...


End file.
